I want you I love you
by MidnightBaka
Summary: Sasuke finally told Naruto abut his feelings for him. But naruto don't really understand clearly. Find out what happens Sasu/Naru Kakashi/Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Konichi wa and welcome to my first ever NARUTO YAOI FANFICTION - Even though it's my first fanfiction feel free to critize or anything like that. (It helps me write better) So now for the boring part... Hana: "Hey Iruka do I have do this. Is' so boring to do" Iruka: "Yes you have to do it. If you don't want to do it will" Hana: "Yay arigato Iruka I love you!" Iruka: Okay here we go Hana don't own any of us. Masashi Kishimoto own us...heaven knows what she would do if she did. (Hana: MWAHHHH) But she does own the idea of the story. Enjoy

Summary:

Chapter 1

Iruka's POV

It was after my last class and I had mountains of grading to do. "Guess I better get started" I sighed then began to work. Just then I heard noises out of my window. Out of curiously I went to look out the window. There was Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"If them two are back then that means...OH NO! Kakashi!" I stumble back and fell on something. "Sigh If Kakashi saw me I won't be able to finish work." "So that means your avoiding me" a familiar voice said. Looking up towards where the voice came from was the face of Kakashi "Kakashi what are you doing here." "Just catching my little dolphin" "What" As I look at the situation I was in, it seem that Kakashi caught me from falling to the ground. Now he was holding me bridal style. "Let go Kakashi!" I said lightly blushing "No" "Why not. Let me down I have work to do" "Nope" "Kakashi!" Now I was starting to get pissed. He always does this. Yanking my chains until they break. Why does he love to tease me so much. "Two can play at this game" I thought with an evil smile.

"Dolphin? ...Dolphin did you give up? Ahh that's no fun" Kakashi said with a little disappoint. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled myself up to his ear. Nibbling on his ear. I whisper his name in a sweet but sexy voice. I could feel him twitch but he still held me in his arms.

"Now phase 2" I thought

I then slowly removed his mask then kissed him with passion; he drop his arms along with me

"Ouch that hurt Kakashi" Now it's Phase 3.

"Oh Do-Dolphin you surprised me" Kakashi said while getting on his knees and examing me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Aww Kakashi I think I got a bruise" I said in an innocent voice. "I got him now Mwahahaha" I thought

"Where?" Kakashi asked

"Here" I said lowering my pants enough so he can see my thighs. Then it happened, Kakashi ran out of the room with a trail of blood following him. "Fall for it every time, what a shame and he calls himself a jounin." I said walking back happy to get Kakashi out of the way so I can finish my grading. Now nobody will disturb me…

"SASUKE YOU JERK!"

"Now what?" I said out loud. There was no point in continuing m work with so many distractions. As I put away the stacks of paper, Naruto came running down the hall yelling "Okasan! Iruka"

"Oh great the only time Naruto calls me Okasan is when he's in trouble."

And just as Iruka guessed it Naruto was in trouble. As he ran into the doorway his jacket was halfway off and his face was red and tears were coming down his cheeks.

"Naruto what happened" I asked wondering if he got into another fight. He didn't say anything bur ran into me hugging me and mumbling "Sasuke…a jerk, Sasuke…a jerk"

Just guessing he was in a fight with Sasuke.

"Well let's go home and talk about it. We can talk over ramen." I said knowing the only thing that can cheer him up was ramen. Usually he would perk up at the sound of ramen, but he still hanged onto me like a little child.

"Was it that serious of a fight?...Naruto?"

But he didn't let go or even answer. Looking at his face I realized he had fallen asleep from crying. For him to cry that much the something serious happened.

* * *

HANA: "That was Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments, depending on the comments I will post Chapter 2" pounding on door HANA: "huh what was that" Hana opens door to find Sasuke HANA: "Oh hey Sasuke…" SASUKE: don't 'hey Sasuke me'" HANA: "Why not" SASUKE: What's the meaning of depending on the comments you'll post Chapter 2. I want to know what I did that I made dobe cry. What happens if there are not enough comments huh HANA: "We'll find out in Chapter 2" SASUKE: "But…" HANA: Listen I SAID WE"LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2!! SASUKE: "okay" Sasuke runs out of the room HANA: See ya next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**HANA:** GOMAN NASAI! It took so long for chapter 2. My computer was broke for a while plus I had a little writer block. So for the wait I would post Chapter 3 and 4. Now Naruto take it away with the Disclaimer  
**NARUTO:** We don't belong to YaoiFreak25 BELIEVE IT!  
**HANA:** Did you have to say believe it?  
**NARUTO:** Well I haven't said it in a while so…  
**HANA:** Whatever let's not delay any more

* * *

"_Naruto I love you" Sasuke said to Naruto. Sasuke had cornered Naruto to finally confess how he felt about him._

"_What? If you're joking around then stop…it's not funny"_

"_No you dobe I'm serious!" Sasuke yelled_

"_I have no time for this. I have to meet with Iruka see ya" Naruto had started to walk away from Sasuke but within an blink Sasuke had pinned Naruto to the wall started unzipping Naruto's jacket._

"_WH-What are you doing!" Naruto yelled_

"_Showing you I'm serious" Sasuke said reaching under Naruto' shirt _

"_No let go…NO"_

Naruto had woken up from a horrible dream of what happen earlier. He found himself in his room tucked away in his bed.

Naruto's POV

Waking up I found myself in my room

"How did I get here?...Oh I remember. After I got away from Sasuke. I cried in Iruka's arm till I fell asleep. On my desk was a note from Iruka.

When you wake up Kakashi and I will be downstairs waiting to start Dinner.

We will also talk about Sasuke

"Oh great" I mumbled as I walk out my room. I have lived with Iruka since I was five yrs old. That was 10 yrs ago. Iruka have been living in a single apartment, since there was no room we had to move. Then this guy named Hatake Kakashi move in with us. I was fine with for a month. Then one night when I was in my bed I heard Iruka yelling "Kakashi that hurt…" along with some moans and groans. I followed my instinct and thought Iruka was being attack by ninjas. So I got out and ran down the hall to Iruka's bedroom. Inside I found Kakashi on Iruka. Seeing Kakashi on Iruka I attacked him. Not knowing my own strength I knocked him off the bed and start punching and clawing ignoring Iruka trying to pull me off. The result of that was a scar across Iruka's nose and a scar down Kakashi's right eye.

As I approach the kitchen I heard slaps follow by a thump. Knowing Kakashi he probably tried to attack Iruka.

"Damn it Kakashi when will you learn" Iruka yelled at Kakashi

"Can't I hug my Dolphin without being slap?" Kakashi asked while getting up from the floor and seating at the table

"Yes you can hug me but… not with your hands going in my pants" Iruka yelled back at Kakashi "Naruto can walk in any second and you…Naruto! You're up"

_-I sewer for ninjas they are pretty dumb for not knowing I was here-_ I thought to myself

"So now let's eat" Iruka said moving toward the seat next to Kakashi and I sat across them

"So…How was the mission?" Iruka asked

"Oh it went well" Kakashi said "Other from Naruto drowning" headed whispering

I jerked a little remembering when I almost drowned and was save by Sasuke

'He did what?!" Iruka heard Kakashi's last comment. He was now looking at us demanding to explain

"Well we was ambushed by mist ninjas one of them got Naruto into a water prison jutsu, But Sasuke saved him in time." Kakashi explained

"And where were you. I told you if anything happened to him I won't forgive you." Iruka yelled at Kakashi

"Well you can't expect me to guard him every second Iruka. I had others to protect too" Kakashi yelled back.

Iruka looked like he was about to cry but turn his head away from Kakashi

"Thank god Sasuke was there"

We ate in silence afterwards going our separate ways. As I walked past the living room I heard crying. Most likely it was Iruka. I decided to comfort him but I felt a hand on my head

"Let me" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei"

Didn't I told you its Kakashi or tousan at home?" he smiled at me

"Tou- Kakashi" I just couldn't bring myself to call him my father just yet.

Chuckle "its okay you'll get it someday. Why don't you go to sleep? We have a mission tomorrow"

"Right"

Kakashi walked in the living room closing the door. I was about to leave but I couldn't. So I decided to listen in

"Iruka?"

"I don't want to talk to you"

I know but I just came to say sorry. What I said made me sound like I don't like Naruto"

"That's because you don't"

"Naruto is precious to you…" Kakashi's voice got lower. He must have move closer to Iruka "…Anything precious to you is precious to me."

"…"

"Iruka please believe me"

"All I wanted was a family with the two people I love."

"That's what you have"

"No it's not. Sure we're married but Naruto don't even seem he likes the idea…"

I couldn't listen in anymore. I didn't wasn't to listen to how unhappy I made Iruka felt. _I didn't even know I made Iruka felt that way_. I thought as I went to bed _I have to make him feel better_

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto" a voice called

"Iruka?" I replayed sleepy

"Wrong Naruto" it said

"Kakashi?" I guessed

"Wrong again. Here's a hint…" the voice said

I felt a fierce press on my lips followed by a slippery object demanding entrance in my mouth. Then it pulled away. Then I felt it trailing down my chest.

"What to guess again dobe?" the voice said

Then it hit me "Sasuke" I said jumping upward out of the sleep. Sasuke was in front of me

"Bingo" he said

"What are doing here?" I asked him looking around I found myself in a pitch black room. "Where am I?"

"You're in a room I designed to hold my desires" Sasuke explained

"Your desires…How did you make it?"

Sasuke stand-up and looked out into the darkness.

"With this' he said turning back facing me his eyes red with the sharingan.

"The Sharingan?"

"No the Mangekyou Sharingan. With this I can create a whole new dimension and do whatever I want…like this"

Out of nowhere ropes appeared wrapping around me holding me suspended in mid-air

"You're probably wondering why it's so empty and dark here." He said getting closer to me. I tried to struggle out but the  
ropes only tighten as I struggle.

"That's because I only desire you dobe" Sasuke whispered. He was so close I could smell his cinnamon breath.

"No matter how many times I give sighs you never recognize them…."

_That's not true I always recognize them but I wasn't completely sure_

"…Even if I do this." The ropes around me release me and I fell into Sasuke's arms. Then he started kissing my neck making his way down. I wanted to yell but I couldn't something was binning my lips shut. All I could do was cry as Sasuke had his way

* * *

"STOP...STOP PLEASE...I DON'T WANT THIS!"

Iruka was in bed when he heard Naruto screaming in his sleep "Naruto" he whispered jumping out of bed running to Naruto's room.

* * *

HANA: Well that's chapter2 please review and i will...  
SASUKE: That's what i did to him and that Hana how can you make my do that!  
HANA: Don't worry Sasuke it wasn't you  
Sasuke: ...What do you mean?  
HANA: You will find out in next chapter  
SASUKE: ...  
HANA:i will post chapter 3 and 4 also Chapter4 will be the end goman nasai. Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ **

HANA: Yay Chapter 3. As i said chapter 4 will be the last chapter. I posted a poll for if there should a sequel on my profile. it's up to you if there should be an sequel. now that said kakashi take it away

KAKASHI: None of the characters belong to YaoiFreak25 now for chapter 3

* * *

Iruka ran into Naruto's room finding him tossing and turning yelling "I don't want this…please stop"

**Iruka's POV**

Looking at Naruto I could tell it wasn't a normal nightmare. He was sweating and panting like crazy. I have to wake him

"Naruto Naruto wake-up"

**Naruto POV**

"Hum sounds like somebody calling you dobe" Sasuke said rising up from me I couldn't feel any part of my body.

_-Why…_ -I thought -_Why is he doing this? The Sasuke I know would never do something like this_- I struggle to look at his face. His eyes are not like before caring, loving onyx eyes. This is defiantly not the Sasuke I love.

"Well we can't keep your okasan waiting now can we" Sasuke said "That was fun. Sayonara koibito" he said kissing my lips. Opening my eyes I found myself back in my room with a worried Iruka over me.

Iruka's POV

"Naruto are you okay" I asked him he looked around the room with a blank look. When his eyes meet mines he started to cry

"Hey it's okay. Tell me what happened" I told him as I hugged him close to me. He was shaking so violently we sat there for about six minutes before he said anything

"Sa-Sasuke he…"

"What?" I couldn't hear exactly what he said

"Sasuke he raped me" he blurted out "First a voice was calling me and I woke up when I did it was pitch dark I could only see him. He said he loves me but I didn't recognize the signs. Then he…he..."

I was hearing him but I didn't believe it. "Naruto it was just a dream. It was probably triggered by what happen with Sasuke earlier"

"No then a dream. I felt everything. It was Sasuke but it wasn't him" He yelled

"Huh"

"Even though we argue his eyes were always happy and loving around me, but this time they were different"

"Look Naruto it was a dream. Just your imagination. Why don't you go back to sleep"

He looked at me with disappointment then he turns his back to me.

"Good night" I said as I head for the door

"Night"

"sigh What to do now" I thought as I closed the door behind me

"Guess you heard everything"

"Yeah" Kakashi replied he was sitting on the stairs. I made myself comfortable next to him leaning on his shoulder

"You know what he said about Sasuke being around him is true. Even though they fight they always work well together. Sasuke just looks like he's having the time of his life. When working with Sakura well it's the opposite. Even with getting along with others" he explain

_-Sounds like he really looks after those kids-_

"Kakashi do you mind taking tomorrow off"

"Huh why" he twisted a little I almost fell but he caught me "Hey you're off tomorrow aren't you…hehe so dolphin want to play all day tomorrow?" he asked grinning

"No you pervert I need to switch places with you on that mission tomorrow but only Naruto and Sasuke. They need to work things out"

"Alright I'll switch…under one condition"

"What"

Kakashi moved in to kiss Iruka

On the other side of Konoha where the great Uchiha family once lived. Sasuke stills lives in the house he lived in when his parents was still alive. Sasuke was tossing in his sleep yelling "leave him alone" Sasuke jumped up to find himself in the same dark and empty area where he saw himself raping Naruto

"Did you enjoy the show? A black figure said as it walked towards Sasuke

"Why are you always messing with me" Sasuke demanded

"That's easy" It grabbed Sasuke's shirt pulling itself closer revealing an direct replica of him

"I have a job to do. Or have you forgotten that you became an avenger? Until he's dead I will keep you focus. That's what I was created for" It let go of Sasuke standing straight

"That little fox you favor have to go"

"Don't you dare touch him"

"And just what are you going to do? Favoring that fox is making you weak" It said to Sasuke glaring at him

"…"

"I'll just do my work then we can get started on training again"

"Wait!"

It was too late it disappeared leaving Sasuke in his bed

"I have to do something" he thought

* * *

HANA:That was chapter 3 hope you enjoy remember to review and vote

Sayonara koibito means byebye sweetheart


	4. Author's Note

Chapter 4 will be posted shortly. Most likely tomorrow. As I said Ch.4 will be the end. But it's up to if there should be a sequel or not. If there should be a sequel there most likely:

Mpreg

Sakura being beaten up

Revealing of Sasuke's look-alike


	5. Chapter 4

HANA: Ok this is the last chapter. A word from sasuke plz

SASUKE: Hana don't own any of us...but i own Naruto

NARUTO: Hey teme!

* * *

_-All I have to do is concentrate on the mission and I'll be fine. -_ Naruto thought as he walks to meet his teammates for today's mission

"Morning"

"Whaa-!" Naruto jumped from the voice that startles him

"Why you do that for…" Naruto stop talking realizing it was Sasuke. He started walking faster.

"Naruto Wait!" Sasuke yelled catching up to Naruto "Can we talk" he said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto yelled spinning around facing Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked but expected him to behave like this. Naruto started walking again. Sasuke followed

"Naruto let me talk to you"

"…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto stopped walking facing Sasuke

"Fine but…" Naruto performed the kage bunshin no jutsu making 12 clones running in circles"…you have to find me first." All the Narutos want off into different directions with the real Naruto heading for the gates.

"That was useless" Sasuke sighed. He already knew Naruto went to the gates. He would never be late to a mission. At the gates Naruto was surprise that Iruka was there

"Iruka? What are you doing here"? Kakashi forgot something?"

"No…um I'll be taking his place today" Iruka answered

"Why"

"…He's sick"

"Sick? He was fine last night."

"Well we slept with the window open."

"So…How is it your not sick too?"

"Naruto you asking too much questions"

Naruto stared at Iruka "So why are you- Ouch!"

"Shut-up" Iruka bop Naruto in the head for asking too much questions. Sasuke came into view of Iruka and Naruto. As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke he turned away not wanting to see him.

"Alright let's go" Iruka said leading the two boys out the gates

"Wait where Sakura?

"The hokage called her for something important" Iruka lied looking over his shoulder. Naruto look like he fell for the lie, but Sasuke knew something was wrong. They walked until the late afternoon in silence. Iruka turned on a dirt road shadowed by large trees.

"Where we going?" Naruto asked

"We're stopping for the night"

They near an opening with a cottage

"We'll be staying here tonight." Iruka stated as he open the door revealing a large living area. The stairs was right next to the door leading up to a balcony with 2 doors lined up side by side. Iruka went straight upstairs "I'll get the rooms ready start a fire and relax a little" he said disappearing behind the first door. Sasuke took off his shoes going towards the fireplace to start it. Sitting on the far left of the couch.

"Well aren't you going to sit?" Sasuke said to Naruto

"Don't boss me around." Naruto replied taking his shoes off and sitting on the far right

"I'm not bossing you around"

"Yes you were"

Sasuke sighed "Just drop it Hey Naruto we still need to talk" he turned facing Naruto

"…about what"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Your forgiven teme Now we had our talk please leave me alone"

"I'm not done I'm also sorry for that…dream you had last night Naruto tense up when Sasuke said that.

"H-How did you know about that?" he asked facing Sasuke now "Only Iruka knows about that."

_-What the hell- _a voice talked to Sasuke _–Why are you telling him!?-_

"None of your business" Sasuke whispered

"What?"

"Nothing Naruto. Excuse me" Sasuke said leaving Naruto heading to the kitchen

"Can't you shut up?"

_-No I told you already. I'm here to keep you on track of your goal and that damn fox is in our way-_

"No he's in your way not mine. I'm trying to fix what you ruin"

_-What I ruin?-_

"Yes"

_-I consider it fixing our problem-_

"I consider it ruining my life"

_-Life? You a god damn avenger Avengers don't have a life. They are only to seek_ _revenge or have you forgotten Itachi…-_

"Shut up"

_-How he Slater the clan…-_

"Shut up"

_-…How he killed your parents!-_

"SHUT UP" Sasuke yelled holding on to his head "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whirl around seeing Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright? I heard you yelling"

"I'm fine can we finish our talk"

"…No" Naruto answered walking out the kitchen. Sasuke sighed a frustrated sigh and follow Naruto. He grabs Naruto pulling him into a hug

"N-Nani let go teme" Naruto yelled trying to brake away

"Shut up dobe let me hug you"

Naruto seized to trying to escape from Sasuke's hug. Sasuke gave Naruto a peek on his cheeks.

"Compare those kisses to the me in your dream" Sasuke whispered to Naruto

"…There different…" Naruto answered

"How different"

"There gentler, more…loving"

"Can you forgive and forget that other me and love this one?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto into a tighter hug. Naruto nodded in agreement letting Sasuke kiss him again.

"About time" Iruka said leaning over the rail watching the whole thing

"Now that's a happy ending"

"What are you doing here?" Iruka said turning around facing Kakashi.

"I got bored alone. There's nobody to tease, hug, kiss, do very kin-"

"Okay! I get your point." Iruka said blushing

"We're done here so we're leaving"

"Then you and I can come back here and play" Kakashi said wrapping his arms around Iruka

"Play what?"

"Cop and robber. Officer Kakashi must punish Iruka for robbing my fun"

"…Don't push your luck perv" Iruka said squirming out Kakashi's arm

"But you'll come back?"

"Maybe"

"Okay lovebirds" Iruka said descending down the stairs. Naruto tried to break from Sasuke but he held on tight

"Um I can explain…" Naruto began

"No need… mission complete"

"What! What mission?"

"To get you two together"

"Huh…Sasuke…let me go!" Naruto said trying again to get Sasuke off him

"Okay" Sasuke let go of Naruto

"The mission was to get me and Sasuke together all along?"

"Well yeah"

"What! I can't believe it" Naruto said plopping on the couch

"Did he know?" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke

"No but I think he suspected something when I told you that lie with Sakura" Iruka looked over to Sasuke. "Did you?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah it was pretty obvious he was up to something"

"Whoa- Chichi (1) why!? Was Kakashi in on it too?" Naruto pouted to Iruka with eyes tearing

"Well I was sick of you two arguing when clearly- "Iruka said with his hands on his hips "-Wait did you just called me chichi?"

Naruto blinked twice "I guess I did"

Iruka went grabbing Naruto into a hug "Why does everybody want to hug me today"

"Because your cute" Sasuke smiled  
"You shut it. That's your reason"

"Finally"

"Hm"

"Finally you said it" Iruka let go of Naruto "You don't know how much that word from you made me happy" he smiled. Naruto eyes widened he hug Iruka back placing his chin on his shoulder. "Yeah I could see that. Can we go home now?" Iruka got up from the couch "Let's go" Iruka and Naruto left putting on their shoes. Sasuke started to leave but

_-You think I'll leave you alone lover boy?-_

"Yes"

_-Chuckle- Well enjoy him for now I'll be back to end this-_

"Sasuke walked up to where Iruka and Naruto was

"Are you alright teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"I'm find dobe "Sasuke answered peeking Naruto and placing his arms around Naruto's waist leaving through the front door

* * *

Well that's it this story was inspired by a very very graphic and twisted yaoi dream i had of SasuNaru (i tone it down some...okay alot) There is a sequel to this i just had to write. I just could not let this story go just yet (already 5 chapters in). But posting it will be up to u guys. leave an answer in your reviews or vote on my profile. HANA out until next time!


End file.
